


Sweet Flights

by Sakuraiai



Series: Valentines Day Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mile High Club, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Sam really misses Gabriel.But getting a call from him while he's on a flight is more than Sam expected.





	Sweet Flights

**Author's Note:**

> I blame it on this gif...  
> 

 

Sam and Gabriel had been dating for six months, but at this moment, it was currently a long-distance relationship. They had met when Sam was itching for something sweet to eat after a long day at the office, he had found a bakery in the corner of the street, wondering why he hadn't had the chance to go in before, and found the gorgeous baker who was able to make sweet confectionery masterpieces.  

He visited almost every day after that, before taking a long run to not only sweat off the pounds he was getting from all those delicious treats, but to cool himself from his sexual frustration. How was it possible to look so adorable in a frilly apron wrapped around those amazing hips. Yet at the same time, he'd give Sam a flirty look that made the taller man want to throw him on the nearest flat surface and...  

...oh god, he needed to run again...  

They had fallen in love over sweets and pastries, overworked hours and television shows. Gabriel was pretty clever about sales – what with owning his own store – and he was always so eager and helpful whenever Sam needed him.  

But right now, Gabriel had been away on some kind of family holiday, or something, and Sam really missed him. It was more than just a sugar and baked good fix – which Gabriel had jokingly told him it might be the reason why he was so interested in him (it most certainly, wasn't just that!) -- he craved Gabriel.  

They had spoken on the phone a few times, and texted daily. But it just wasn't the same. Though, Sam loved it when he called, Gabriel had such a warm voice. And only last night they had spent the entire night talking on the phone, just talking, and when Sam looked up to the time, it was almost 4am.   

Lying in bed, listening to some old tunes, he let the day take him. It had been a long one, filled with all sorts of work annoyances. He knew Gabriel wasn't going to call today, something about a family dinner that would turn into a massive argument that could take all night. He had taken a shower, got into bed and was ready to just sleep in early.  

So, he was surprised when he received a call. Picking it up, he heard Gabriel's warm voice and almost melted right there. They spoke for a good few minutes, Gabriel having retreated into his room as quickly as he was able to after the dinner debacle as he called it.  

"Distract me baby, what are you wearing?" Gabriel asked, his voice a little breathy.  

"Are we seriously doing this?" Sam replied, rolling his eyes. But he felt his heart thud madly at the prospects. "The usual, a shirt and pyjama bottoms,"  

"Oh? You getting ready for bed?" He asked, hearing Sam's affirmation, "I bet you look all comfy, and gorgeous," 

Sam chuckled. "Yup, I'm in bed, just took a shower and everything," 

"Don't tease me, baby," Gabriel retorted, and Sam heard the rustling of clothing and furniture moving around, followed by a ding and an automated reply. Sam had thought he was in the Novak manor, but that didn't sound like it. It sounded like...an airplane. "You're always so hot, especially all flustered when you asked for a 'baked Alaskan'," 

"Shut up," Sam said, flustered, remember when he had first seen Gabriel and messed up his order. "Gabriel...where are you?" 

Gabriel let out a joyful laugh. Sam loved hearing his laugh, it was so lovely, like chiming bells, and he always put his entire body into his laugh. 

"Oh baby, I'm not in bed," he said between chuckles. "It's a surprise, what day is it tomorrow?" 

Sam peered at his phone, seeing the clock and date on his phone. "Oh, Valentine's Day," 

Wait, what did that mean? Was Gabriel really on an airplane right now? The familiar sound of an automated reply, a woman's voice, and the low hum of engines starting called his attention. Gabriel was on a plane!  

"So, what are you wearing under your pyjamas?" Gabriel asked, breaking off Sam's excitement. 

"Huh?" Looking down, he answered automatically. "Black underwear -- hang on Gabriel, are you allowed to be on your phone in a plane?" 

"You ruined the surprise, Sammy!" Gabriel whined, looking around him, he thought it was stupid to think it wasn't obvious. Airplanes were not quiet, and the stewardess hadn't really been expected. "Yeah, I'm in first class, I can use my phone," 

Oh...well, trust a Novak to go first class.  

Wait...had he just asked what Sam thought he did? And he had answered! He had been so distracted by the prospects that Gabriel would be here for Valentine's Day, he hadn't even thought of it. But he suddenly felt really shy talking about his underwear to his boyfriend. 

They hadn't done this before. They had made out before, sure, and done much more than that, but they hadn't ever done something like this. 

"Black underwear hmm?" He sighed, and Sam listened intently on his headphones, letting the slightly quick breathing of his boyfriend lull him. "They sound kind of cute, wish I could see them." 

"Wish you were here with me now," Sam confessed. 

"I do too," Gabriel replied, with a heavier breath. "I want to hold you, wrap that delicious moose body around me,"  

Sam's cheeks tinged a bright pink, but he had to admit, the idea of wrapping himself around Gabriel, of having Gabriel here, right now, it was very appealing. 

"You might not be with me here," Sam said slowly, walking right up into a new territory, a little fearful, but anxious and wanting. "But maybe you can touch me from a distance?" 

"Sam Wesson," Gabriel's voice was still that mind numbingly low and delicious, breathy with his whispered. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" 

His cheeks bursting a bright red, he darted his gaze this way and that in his dark room. He did want it, but could he do something as simple as phone sex. Was phone sex even simple?  

"I..." he paused, sucking in a brave breath. "Yeah, I am." 

"Then do what I tell you, and imagine it's me doing it," Then Gabriel's voice changed, his tone was a lot lower, and his voice a lot quieter. It made Sam's heart jackrabbit in his chest.   

What would Gabriel ask him to do? 

"You up for it, Sammy?" He asked, and honestly, Sam really was.  

"Yeah," he breathed, getting more comfortable on the bed. He straightened out his pillows, until he was sitting against the plush, able to reach everything he may need to. He was glad he was on his headphones, leaving both of his hands free. "Hit me with your best shot," 

"Put your hands on your thigh," Gabriel instructed, and Sam did just that. "Feel the warmth on your leg, that's me, I'm right there with you," 

Sam closed his eyes, letting Gabriel's voice guide him. His hand was warm on his leg, and though he knew it was his own hand, after a few scant moments, it did feel like Gabriel was really there with him. He listened as Gabriel told him to slide his hands up, tugging his pyjamas off from his hips. 

"But don't touch yourself, yet," he said in his warm voice.  

For a moment, Sam was worried he'd get caught, but then Gabriel continued talking to him, telling him to do things with that voice. 

"Now, with just your fingers, stroke yourself through your underwear,"  

Oh, god. Sam moaned, leaning his head back against the pillow, hair fanning out over the cream case. He kept his fingers light, remembering how Gabriel did it, teasing him at first, making him mad with want. His face burst a faint red, he had spent many nights like this when Gabriel was working, or away, and he had always imagined Gabriel by his side. 

But with his voice in his ear, it felt like Gabriel was actually there, watching him, telling him what to do. Making him feel so good. 

"Slide your hands into your underwear," Gabriel's voice was barely a whisper now, but the growling, almost grating voice did a number on Sam's nerves. "Don't take them off, just stroke yourself, nice and slow," 

Sam sighed, doing as he was told. He tightened his grip over his hard cock, stroking slow and steady, just like Gabriel asked him to. It was antagonizing, and he was desperate to go faster, to chase his orgasm, but he wasn't going to do that.  

"Good boy," Oh, that shouldn't sound so good, especially the way Gabriel said it, as if he knew exactly what Sam had been thinking and praised him for it. "Now go a little bit faster, stroke your cock, babe," 

Sam groaned, quickening his pace, feeling his fingers getting soaked with his precome, but it only added to the friction. 

"You must look so gorgeous," Gabriel murmured in that fucking voice that was turning Sam up on his head with want. "All hard, wet and wanting. You going to play with it more for me, baby?" 

"Yeah, Gabe." Sam replied, out of breath. It was getting harder to control himself now, but he wanted Gabriel's praises. He was so close. "Fuck, please..." 

There was some sort of moment happening on Gabriel's end, as if he were getting up off his seat. Soon, Sam heard a door close with a click, and it took him a moment to wonder what was happening. 

"Keep stroking yourself," Gabriel murmured, his voice a little more echoing now. He had gone into the bathroom, and Sam knew he was just as turned on as he was. "You got lube?" 

Sam hummed a yes, forcing himself back from reaching his high. He heard clothing rustling on Gabriel's end, and he was sure, with the breathless moans that Gabriel was trying to hide, that he too was stroking himself. 

"Good," he replied with a low grunt. "Get it and use it. I want you to fuck yourself on your fingers," 

With a choked moan, Sam did as he was told. He squeezed the cool gel onto his fingers and pressed them to his hole, rubbing at it with similar precision as Gabriel would do. He lay back on the bed a little more now, arching his back as he slid his fingers inside. He was going to come! 

"Gabriel!" he moaned breathlessly. 

Without warning, he let out a quiet moan, head falling back against the bed as he came, coating his fingers with his spend. He heard Gabriel choke out his own moans. God, that had been the hardest he had ever come, and knowing Gabriel was doing the same, made him shudder with excitement. 

"That's it baby," Sam murmured, still on the orgasm high. "Come for me," 

The mewling sound Gabriel released, made Sam's cock give a valiant twitch. Hearing his lover finding his release was a beautiful sound. 

They stayed there for a few moments, breathing together, coming down from their high. The sound of a tannoy interrupted them. 

"Guess I've got to go," Gabriel replied. "I'll see you in the morning, babe," 

Sam nodded, knowing that most likely his flight was coming to an end. He let out a tired hum, pleased that he was going to spend Valentine's Day with his boyfriend. 

"Love you," he said quietly into the phone. 

Gabriel hummed, and Sam heard the telltale sound of the bathroom door opened and closing. "Love you too," 

They said their goodbyes, and Sam fell back on his pillows, waiting for his lover to finally come home. 


End file.
